hackCHAOTIC
by Twiphase
Summary: A tomboy name Alyss mysteriouly can no longer port out of Perim. Now this happen and that happens and now she is being protected by some kind of dragon/beast hybrided guardian. Has she actuallt foound the Cothica? Those who wish to make .hack / Chaotic Xovers, be my guest.


**Twiphase:** This might be the first Chaotic .HACK xover in history. I do not owe Chaotic and/or .HACK. Please Enjoy.

* * *

.hack/Chaotic. Chapter 1: Epic Begining

* * *

Somewhere in the Shardcrafters Workshop, a tomboy lay on the floor unconcious. She has hair as dark as charcoal, eyes that are blue as the night sky and she doens't wear makeup so people thinks that shes a guy, wears a big hat, a open-zipped hooded jacket, shorts, a , sandals, and carries a black scanner with her. She awoke and found herself infront of a treasure chest right next to some random M'arrillian battle gear. She stare at it and thought...

**Alyss:** What was it...?

Then she was startled when someone else entered the room. It was another Chaotic player name Sarah.

**Sarah:** Hello, didn't know I have company. Hi there, I'm Sarah.

Alyss just remained silent.

**Sarah:** Is something wrong? Are you okay?

Alyss just remained silent.

**Sarah:** I've never seen a M'arrillian player working alone. You must be a expert are you?

Alyss just ignore and ported to somewhere else.

**Sarah: **Well that's a fine way to say hello. Oh well, at least he left this Kha'rall Husk Armor battle gear.

Sarah giggled in joy as she scanned it.

* * *

Alyss just sat on a rock and gone into deep thought.

**Alyss:** What...what was I doing? Where...where am I?

Suddenly a long scene short, Alyss is accused by the 13th squardrent of the Chaosguards of being seeing with a cat-avatar player, asked question of what gender the player is and where it hangs out, and. But Alyss just ported out and appeared at the M'arrillian Server Root Town: Open Doors of the Deep Mines. Sarah appeared in front of her and Sarah wasn't in a good mood. Shortly that were having a chat while Alyss was minorly playing with a nearby insect.

**Sarah:** So tell me, do you always do that?

**Alyss:** ...

**Sarah:** Are you even listening to me? Huh the sient treatment again. You know, I happened to see something earlier. You dissapeared infront of the Chaosguards.

**Alyss:** ...pest...

**Sarah:** I'm sorry, what was that?

**Alyss:** ...

**Sarah:** Maybe you know what you are doing but I son't think it's smart.

**Alyss:** Ah who cares? It doen't really matter once I Port Out here.

**Sarah:** No, that's not what I mean.

Suddenly, Alyss scensed something odd.

**Sarsh:** What? What is it?

Alyss just kept staring at the direction of the odd feeling...

**Alyss:** It's just to difficult to explain. Sorry.

**Sarah:** If you keep pulling stunts like that, they won't let you back in anymore. What exactly you plan to do if you run into those guys again?

**Alyss:** That might be fun. Well see about that. Besides, if I don't want to be involved, I just won't access for a while.

**Sarah:** That Is Not The Way The Game Is Played!

Alyss got out her scanner and was preparing to Port Out.

**Sarah:** Hey! Wait! Are you sure that's okay?

**Alyss:** As I understand it, each person in Chaotic and Perim has their own way of playing the game right?

Alyss then simply was porting back to Chaotic out but it was interupted by a strange pulse. Alyss was still in the same place she was. Confusion was felt on both characters:

**Alyss:** You know, I just don't like you.

Alyss then ported somewhere else in Perim.

**Sarah:** What did ya say? Stupid jerk.

* * *

Alyss just wonder through Perim as she did random things to pass the time like riding on the back of a Mipedian mount in the Mipedim Oasis who won't bonking its head against nearby walls.

**Alyss:** Not to smart

Later Alyss ported to the Riverlands. She then tossed a weapon into a puddle. Then suddenly a water spirit appeared before her. It asked her if something fallen into its puddle and asked if Alyss dropped a golden axe or a silver axe while Alyss tried to hit it whack-a-mole style.

* * *

Alyss across Perim tried and tried again to port back to Chaotic but failed everytime. that's when Sarah coincidentally showed up at the same place.

**Alyss:** Hey, can I ask you something?

**Sarah:** Yeah sure, but there's no guarenteed that I'll answer you though.

**Alyss:** Oh?

**Sarah:** Well?

**Alyss:** Is that...I wanted to know...are you able to ,you know, exit Perim?

**Sarah:** Huh? I don't get what you are trying to ask me.

**Alyss:** What I mean is Port Out.

**Sarah:** Of course. after the last time I saw you I ported out, and then I ported back in just a few minutes ago.

**Alyss:** I see...is that right?

Alyss then just got a chill down her spine and walked down the

**Sarah:** Hello? Explaination please.

Alyss and Sarah were now chatting at the steps of the Open Doors of the Deep Mines.

**Sarah:** You mean to tell me... you can't Port Out?

**Alyss:** Looks that way.

**Sarah:** I've never heard something like that. Maybe it was something you did. Did you... did you do something to anger the Chaosguards?

**Alyss:** what do you mean/ Like cheating?

**Sarah:** I guess.

Alyss just tried to remember while playing with a near by insect.

**Alyss:** I can't remember. There's no way...i haven't. You don't have to believe me but I really... I can't remember. I can't remember at all.

**Sarah:** I see... well, I guess in the worst case, you could Port Out by resetting your Scanner.

Alyss tried but somethings not right and she began to panic.

**Sarah:** Hey wait... calm down.

**Alyss:** Leave Me Alone!

**Sarah:** What? What did you say?

**Alyss:** Can't you just leave me alone...?

**Sarah:** Leave you alone? Who do you think you are? you are unbelievably selfish. I do not want to be the one to sat this but Chaotic and Perim are the same thing as Earth. There are certain rules you have to observe when dealing with people and you won't be treated with any respect if you don't get some manners!

Sarah smiled in triumph but then noticed a depressing look in Alyss's face.

**Alyss:** Yeah I know that. But I would like it if you would leave alone for now on okay?

**Sarah:** So just leave you alone?

Alyss nodded yes

**Sarah:** All right. Oh I wanted to tell you, remmeber you said you didn't like me before? Didn't you?

**Alyss:** I did.

**Sarah:** Good...Because I Hate Your Guts!

**Alyss:** Well good then, so we agree, so you will really leave alone then would you? i'll just ignore you and we can go out seperate ways.

Sarah then just slap Alyss in the face and walked away.

**Sarah:** Later.

* * *

Alyss went back to the Deep Mines, more like the Shardcrafters Workshop, to retrace her once again stumble the same treasure chest and tried to recall after trying to opening it results hearing herself screaming in pain.

**Alyss:** (Where am I?)

Alyss stared and stared at the tresure chest.

**Alyss:** (This chest. I tried to open it before. But after I tried to opened it...)

Sudden flashback of Alyss's screaming.

**Alyss:** (What was it?)

Thats when the cat-avatar appeared oon top of it. Alyss finally remebered who that creatures is.

**Alyss:** Macha

Macha just poured over the tresure and began to vanish. Alyss reached for Macha.

**Alyss:** Hey wait. Wait, what should I do?

Macha just jester her hand towards the treasure chest, which was now unlocked, before she ported out.

**Alyss:** Should I open this?

Alyss opened the chest and out of came a tablet with the seven Mugic Notes. As she touched it, Alyss heard a voice.

**?:** I've been waiting for you for such a long time. I need you as you need me. Let us walk together. As long as we walk together, I shall protect you.

**Alyss:** Waiting...a long time?

After that, Alyss ported to outside of the Open Doors of the Deep Mines when she stood infront of the captain of the 13th squad of the Chaosguards. Alyss was a bout to port but the captain stated...

**ChaosGuard:** It's usless. I set up a barrier. your Scanner is useless here.

Alyss then ran the opposite direction. But ChaosGuard quickly caught up to Alyss.

**ChaosGuard:** Why do you run?

**Alyss:** Because I think it's fun.

ChaosGuard: Is that the only reason?

**Alyss:** Not satisfied?

**ChaosGaurd:** If you tell me what I want to know about this cat-avatar character, I'll let your antics slide.

**Alyss:** I have nothing to tell you.

**ChaosGuard:** Oh you'll talk. I'll use force if I must.

**Alyss:** Do as you wish then.

ChaosGuard pushed Alyss as Alyss fell to the ground.

**ChaosGaurd:** Get up.

Alyss was reaching for her scanner when ChaosGuard was ready to strike but something pushed him away from Alyss. Coming out of nowhere appear to be a blob of black see-through ooze which got bigger and bigger while simoltaniously revealing its exoskeleton-like armor whichesemble, if possible, a skeleton of a dragon/beast hybrid.

**ChaosGuard:** What is this? What sort of creature is this?

The Mugibell Guardian growled at ChaosGuard. ChaosGuard was about to port out tswhen the Mugimoth raised itened while penets claw, points at him, and the claw extended while penetrating right through ChaosGuard. This ability was known s Data Drain. ChaosGuard was then left on the floor all black-and-white like. The Mugibell Guardian slowly crawled towards Alyss. Alyss flatten herself against the wall behind her when it just sniffed her, howled echo-style, and vanished away. Alyss manage to stand back up.

Alyss: 'As long as we walk together, I shall always protect you'.

She smirked and ported away to the Overworlder Server Root Town: Kiru City.

Alyss: (I'm here. That's right, I'm here. Instead of dwelling on the fact that i can't Port Out, but thinking that I don't want to. It's now clear. Afterall, now I don't have to return to that ludipus world.) I think I like it htis way. It's not so bad.

That where she was wrong. Back on Earth at her home, Alyss just lied there on the floor after answering a strange signal. She was then hospitalized.

* * *

**Twiphase:** Please Review


End file.
